Nothing To Love
by Ryuchwan
Summary: Tidak ada lagi alasan aku mencintai dia. Dia datang memintaku, kemudian membuangku.


**NOTHING TO LOVE**

 **Lee Donghae X Shin Jooha**

 **Ryu Gustian**

"Selamat siang.. Ayo, silahkan mampir, ada diskon untuk seratus pembeli pertama hari ini..."

Aku terus berkata seperti itu dengan intonasi keras serta ceria. Bertujuan untuk mengambil minat para pejalan kaki yang lewat didepan cafe tempatku bekerja. Barangkali mereka-mereka ingin mencoba salah satu rasa yang ditawarkan siang hari begini, sementara aku terus menguras tenaga menjalankan kerja sampinganku. Sebenarnya, aku memiliki satu pekerjaan tetap di cafe tersebut, dan itu cukup terpandang. Bukan manager memang, tetapi menjadi kasir tidak begitu buruk.

Dan sekarang, aku ambil pekerjaan sampingan mempromosikan secara langsung didepan cafe, menarik orang-orang yang lapar atau sekedar mencicipi. Sebab, aku dijatahi shift malam, jadi aku manfaatkan waktuku dari pagi sampai sore sebagai wanita promosi, mungkin.

Dengan rok rampel berwarna putih dan memiliki list merah muda diujungnya, sepanjang hanya sebatas paha. Dengan atasan ketat —sangat, bahwa baju itu bukan ukuran yang pas untukku. Atau memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar mereka tertarik. Ditambah bando berbentuk telinga kelinci berbulu putih, sangat serasi dengan pakaianku.

"Silahkan.. Diskon setengah harga untuk seratus pembeli pertama.."

Aku terus mengatakan itu sampai berbusa walau berulang kali mereka mengabaikanku, tidak memberiku semangat sedikit saja dengan masuk dan membeli. Tidak peduli setelah itu mereka akan kembali lagi atau tidak.

"Shin Joo Ha?"

Terpaksa aku menghentikan kalimat yang entah berapa kali aku kumandangkan setelah seorang wanita memanggil namaku secara lengkap. Dia lumayan tua, tetapi tidak terlihat tua. Sebab, dia melakukan perawatan yang bagus untuk tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun cantik, tetapi tetap memperlihatkan jika umurnya sudah lebih dari lima puluh.

"Ya, ada yang perlu saya bantu?" tanyaku kemudian setelah wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun selain mengucapkan namaku tadi. Lagi pula, jika dia berniat ingin masuk ke cafe, dia tidak perlu memanggilku terlebih dulu. Pula aku tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Bisa ikut denganku?"

Walau dia bertanya, wanita itu tidak memberiku kesempatan untukku menjawab ya atau tidak. Dia berjalan begitu saja seperti aku mau tidak mau memang harus mengikutinya dan berbicara dengannya. Entah itu hal apa.

Dia wanita kaya. Apapun yang melekat ditubuhnya memiliki nilai tinggi yang bahkan berlipat-lipat dari gajiku selama satu bulan. Aku tidak tau jenis dan merk apa, tetapi yang jelas itu memang mahal. Dari topi berjenis Trilby sampai sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam yang menciptakan bunyi tak tak tak saat kakinya melangkah.

Ini pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, tetapi aku yakin dia telah melihatku sekali atau dua kali. Sebab, dia tahu namaku. Lalu mengajakku bicara didalam restoran bergaya Eropa. Yang dari luar sampai dalam memang bernuansa Eropa.

"Aku menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu." katanya setelah berterima kasih tanpa mengucapkannya kepada waitress.

Dia, bahkan sudah tahu aku sedang bekerja saat dia datang menemuiku dan mengajakku berbicara. Lantas kenapa menawariku pekerjaan? Baik, mungkin saat dia melihatku bekerja seperti itu, aku terlihat begitu kasihan. Tetapi aku memiliki pekerjaan tetap disana, sebagai kasir.

"Menjaga anakku. Dia hidup sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Kau mau?"

"Maaf, tetapi saya memiliki pekerjaan sebagai kasir. Lagi pula saya tidak begitu luwes bila berhadapan dengan anak-anak. Maaf, saya tida—"

"Aku bisa membayarmu dengan banyak, sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

"Benarkah?"

Jika memang bisa membayarku berlipat-lipat ganda, aku bisa beradaptasi dengan anak kecil.

"Sejak kecelakaan yang membuat tangannya di amputasi, dirinya benar-benar menghindari semua orang. Bahkan Ibunya sendiri."

Wanita didepanku ini, termasuk seseorang yang memaksakan kehendak meski harus membuka keburukan —tentang tangan anaknya yang di amputasi. Dipikirnya hal itu bisa membuatku berubah pikiran untuk mengurus anaknya.

"Dia kelihatan kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Tidak membuka diri kepada wanita manapun yang aku jodohkan dengannya."

Aku sedikit bingung. Tadinya aku berpikir ketika dia menyebut anak, artinya adalah anak kecil, yang masih sepuluhan tahun. Namun ketika dia membawa masalah wanita dan perjodohan, sepertinya aku salah tangkap.

"Bekerja menjaganya... Seperti seorang kekasih, kau bersedia?" aku baru saja mau menyela perkataannya, namun dia cepat melanjutkan, "Sebentar lagi dia sampai disini. Kau bisa berkenalan langsung dengannya." sebab, aku berpikir ini bukan sebuah pekerjaan pada umumnya. Bekerja menjadi kekasih anaknya?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang datang dan itu memang bukan anak-anak. Seorang lelaki dewasa sekitar tiga puluhan tahun. Sehat bugar tanpa ada kecacatan seperti yang wanita itu katakan. Aku sempat ragu jika pria itu adalah anaknya, melainkan pengasuh —seperti bodyguard.

"Ibu, apa yang Ibu lakukan?" pria itu terlihat sangat jengkel dengan wanita didepanku, yang dia sebut sebagai Ibu. Aku bertanya-tanya bagian mana dari dirinya yang di amputasi sampai membuatnya hilang kepercayan diri.

Lalu aku teringat ketika wanita itu menyebut anak, tetapi yang benar adalah pria. Mungkin juga ada makna lain yang tersembunyi dalam kata amputasi. Seperti kesehatan jiwanya yang berkurang? Sebab, yang aku lihat dari pria itu adalah emosi yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan kepada Ibunya sendiri.

"Permisi?" kataku menyela. Sebab, orang yang baru datang itu seperti tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku dan malah terus melotot terhadap Ibunya yang berwajah sendu saat ini.

"Pergilah. Maaf mengganggu pekerjaanmu." balas pria itu. Suaranya serak, masih kentara bila dia memang marah kepada Ibunya yang semena-mena padahal niatannya baik. Aku akui itu.

"Maaf, tapi saya sudah menyetujui apa yang Ibu Anda tawarkan kepada saya. Maka dari itu saya tetap akan bekerja kepada Anda."

Dia mengembuskan nafasnya sebelum melihat kearahku. Seperti ingin menjelaskan sesuatu tetapi begitu berat. "Kau, sebaiknya tidak menerima pekerjaan yang belum kau ketahui seperti apa melakukannya." tukasnya dengan memandangku.

Matanya tajam, bulatannya sewarna batu onyx yang begitu kelam. Sejenak aku terhanyut dengan tatapan itu, seperti terhanyut kedalam lautan dalam yang begitu gelap.

"Saya menerimanya karena saya sudah tahu bagaimana. Saya harap Anda akan merasa nyaman."

Entah karena apa, aku mengatakan jika aku bersedia bekerja menjadi kekasihnya. Seperti diatas kontrak, namun tidak ada kontrak. Hanya saja, ketika aku memandang mata wanita itu, aku sedikit merasa kasihan. Padahal dirikulah yang paling kasihan disini. Mata itu tersirat penuh harapan seorang Ibu kepada anaknya. Bahwa dia ingin kebahagiaan anaknya.

Entah berapa lama aku tidak mendapatkan pandangan sendu seperti itu semenjak Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal. Meninggalkan aku dan kakakku yang kini hidup bersama istrinya.

Tak lama dari itu, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan aku dan pria yang belum kuketahui namanya. Yang jelas, dia tidak memiliki kecacatan fisik. Mungkin nanti aku akan tahu arti dari kata amputasi yang dikatakan wanita tadi.

Pria itu duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki Ibunya, memandangku dengan penuh ketelitian dari atas sampai perut. Sebab, bagian diriku yang lain tersembunyi oleh meja diantara kami.

"Aku cacat."

Aku hanya menelan ludah saat dia juga mengatakan dirinya cacat. Mereka berdua tidak ada bedanya. Menyembunyikan makna dibalik kata yang dapat membuat orang seperti aku berpikiran buruk.

Sekitar setengah jam aku dan dia berada didalam restoran, dia membawaku ke apartemennya. Seperti kata Ibunya, dia memang hidup sendirian.

Apartemen besar nan mewah, hanya dihuni satu orang. Namun begitu rapi dan bersih. Barangkali dia memiliki pengurus apartemen yang datang pada jam-jam tertentu.

Dia bahkan langsung mempersilahkan aku untuk mengintip kamarnya. Setelah tadi melihat-lihat ruang tamu yang kebanyakan warna hitam. Dari sofa, lalu bingkai-bingkai yang membingkai lukisan di dindingnya, sampai meja yang diatasnya terdapat miniatur bagunan bertingkat. Kecuali warna karpet berbulu disana, memiliki warna mocca.

Sementara dikamarnya, lebih didominasi dengan warna putih. Ranjang beserta lemari besarnya berwarna putih. Dindingnya kosong tanpa ada hiasan apapun. Yang membuat aku terkejut, adalah lantai kamarnya memiliki keramik berdesain tiga dimensi. Bergambar awan-awan putih yang begitu bersih. Seperti aku sedang berdiri diatas awan. Sangat menakjubkan.

"Apa semua kamar diapartemen ini memiliki lantai seperti ini?"

"Tidak, hanya ada satu disini. Sebab, memang aku mendesain ulang sampai berbeda keseluruhannya."

"Anda seorang arsitek?" dia mengangguk. Pantas saja, apartemennya begitu apik, memiliki suasana dimana seseorang yang memiliki keahlian khusus yang mendekornya.

"Ibuku memang seperti itu, selalu mengurusi urusanku. Kau bisa mundur kalau kau merasa terganggu."

"Saya tahu, sebab semua Ibu memang seperti itu. Dan pula, saya butuh uang yang lebih besar dari gajiku kemarin."

"Soal itu, aku bisa mengaturnya. Masalahnya, maksud Ibuku yang sebenarnya adalah bukan untuk mempekerjakan dirimu. Tapi..."

"Saya sedang terlibat perjodohan?" dia mengangguk sedikit berat. "Saya tahu. Ibu Anda sudah menyinggungnya tadi."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku bisa pergi ketika Anda atau Ibu Anda membayarku selama satu bulan menjadi kekasih Anda, mungkin?"

Dia tertawa kecil. Pasti dia pikir aku adalah seorang gadis mata duitan yang melulu memikirkan masalah uang. Sampai menjual diri sebagai kekasihnya. Tidak masalah pikirku, selama itu hanya untuk menjaga dan mengurusi dirinya yang sibuk sebagai Arsitek.

Kemudian aku berjalan mendekati dinding kaca disisi belakang ranjangnya setelah melihat dia melepas jaket kulitnya. Aku tidak mau lancang, membiarkan mataku melihat apapun.

"Aku Lee Donghae."

Dari atas sini, melalui dinding kaca yang lebar, aku dapat melihat sebagian kota Seoul yang begitu maju. Banyak gedung-gedung tinggi seperti gedung apartemen ini. Juga rumah sakit dan hotel berbintang. Yang jarang sekali aku lihat dengan jelas seperti apa bentuk bangunannya.

"Saya Shin Joo—" berbarengan saat membalikan badan, mataku melebar sambil menarik nafas karena terkejut. Bukan karena melihat pria bernama Donghae telanjang, tetapi melihat dirinya yang berkurang salah satu tangannya. Dia —cacat.

"Ma-maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Saya hanya terkejut." dia terkekeh pelan mendengar itu. Aku hanya takut dia salah paham atas keterkejutanku melihat kekurangannya. Aku memang terkejut. Sebab, sedari tadi dia tampak normal, begitu pula dengan kedua tangannya yang bekerja seperti tangan pada umumnya. Sekarang, tangan kirinya tergeletak begitu saja disamping tubuhnya.

"Aku mengerti. Itulah satu-satunya yang membuat mereka, wanita yang dijodohkan denganku mundur saat melihatnya. Aku sengaja melepasnya didepan mata mereka untuk mendapat perhatian. Apakah mereka menerima atau tidak. Tapi berujung dengan mereka lari meninggalkan aku. Mereka tidak ingin memiliki suami yang cacat seperti aku. Mungkin aku pun akan lari jika aku sebagai wanita yang dijodohkan dengan pria yang bergantung dengan tangan robot."

"Itu bagus. Maksudku, jujur diawal lebih bagus daripada Anda jujur saat Anda telah menikahi wanita tersebut."

Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya, memandang tangan yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia seperti tangan asli, memiliki lapisan lentur seperti kulit. Barangkali yang merancangnya menambahkan silikon untuk menyamarkannya. Aku jadi penasaran, apa dia juga yang merancangnya?

"Apakah Anda yang merancangnya?"

Dia menggeleng, "Aku seorang arsitek bangunan, tidak mungkin bisa merancang robot. Walau aku yang meminta ini itu agar sesuai keinginanku, tetapi tetap saja ahlinya yang menciptakan itu." jelasnya.

"Seperti tangan asli. Saya sempat berpikir saat melihat Anda di restoran tadi, apa arti dari perkataan Ibu Anda. Sebab, Ibu Anda berkata jika tangan Anda di amputasi. Tetapi Anda datang dengan kedua tangan utuh."

"Kau merasa ditipu?"

"Tidak. Hanya seperti dibodohi."

Kami sama-sama tertawa. Berada sedikit lama dengannya, mengubah segala pemikiranku terhadapnya. Tadi aku mengira jika Donghae adalah pria dingin yang masa bodoh dengan apapun. Tidak peduli, atau lebih tepatnya dia menghindari apapun karena kondisinya yang kurang. Namun, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia baik, dan terbuka. Tidak seperti yang Ibunya katakan. Sifat terbuka miliknya disini, adalah untuk jujur. Bahwa seperti inilah kondisinya, dia tidak memiliki satu tangan. Selama dua belas jam —kalau dia mau, dia akan memiliki dua tangan yang terlihat normal. Namun justru itu akan menyiksanya karena harus mengikatnya kuat pada bahunya. Itu yang dia katakan padaku.

Semenjak itu, aku diharuskan tinggal bersamanya, sebagai seorang kekasih. Hanya sebatas kata, lantaran diriku tidak berperan sebagaimana mestinya. Hanya menyediakan apapun yang dia minta, membersihkan apartemennya, lalu terkadang memijat bahunya yang kebas. Sebab, sering aku melihatnya memijat bahunya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya.

Aku merasa tidak enak, namun kasihan.

"Kenapa kau mau bekerja seperti ini?"

"Bagaimana, ya... Ini terlalu mudah, mungkin?"

Sembari aku memijat belakang lehernya, aku terkekeh dengan jawabanku sendiri. Aku juga tidak yakin mengapa aku bisa sampai sajauh ini menjadi kekasih bayarannya. Bukan hanya soal mendapatkan uang yang besar, tapi... aku merasa memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Dimana ada orang yang menemaniku yang selama ini hidup sendirian. Bahwa aku tahu ada orang lain disisiku, membuat aku merasakan hidup yang berarti. Walaupun Donghae bukanlah seseorang yang benar-benar berada didekatku karena keinginannya sendiri.

Ada sedikit bekas kemerahan diantara bahunya. Bekas lilitan penyambung tangan palsunya. Sepertinya hal itu juga yang membuatnya pegal. Aku terus memijat bahunya dengan pelan namun penuh tekanan. Sambil sesekali turun sedikit kepada lengan kanannya. Sepertinya dibagian itu juga pegal, tetapi aku tidak berani menyentuhnya. Aku takut, dia mengira itu sebagai bentuk penghinaan atau pelecehan dan sebagainya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu sungkan kalau kau mau memijat lengan buntungku."

Lalu terdengar suara tamparan menggema diruang tamu itu. Aku menampar bahunya keras. Entah mengapa aku kesal bila mendengar mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Mengatakan bila dia memang cacat.

"Itu sakit!"

"Saya tahu, maaf."

Sebab, akupun merasa panas ditelapak tanganku yang menampar bahunya. Kemudian aku melanjutkan tugasku, memijat bahunya. Lalu dengan keberanian, aku mulai memijat lengannya yang masih belum aku terbiasa melihatnya.

"Bisa tidak kau berbicara santai denganku? Aku memang sudah sedikit tua, tetapi belum begitu tua.."

"Saya usahakan."

Kemudian hening diruangan ini. Dia diam menikmati pijatan kedua tanganku. Barangkali dia memang merasa begitu pegal. Sementara aku masih memijatnya tanpa merasa lelah.

Bahunya kokoh, punggungnya sangat lebar. Dia juga memiliki leher yang lumayan jenjang. Pula dengan rambut hitamnya yang lebat dan berpangkas rapi. Dia tampan, mungkin aku bisa suka kepadanya jika menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Tidak peduli jika dia hanya memiliki satu tangan sekalipun. Aku sudah tahu itu, dan rasa terkejutku telah berlalu. Aku hanya perlu membiasakan diri dengannya.

Tunggu, baru saja apa aku berharap sesuatu yang lebih?

"Jooha, apa kau tidak takut bila Ibuku meminta kita menikah? Melihat kau tetap bertahan selama ini, Ibuku pasti berpikir jika kita cocok satu sama lain."

"Haruskah kita melakukan apa yang Ibumu minta?"

Dia lalu menggerakkan bahunya, meminta untukku berhenti memijatnya. Mungkin dia sudah puas, atau merasa tidak enak kepadaku karena sudah memijatnya dalam waktu yang lama.

"Bisa tidak, kau berpikir sebelum mengatakan sesuatu?!"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat dia membentakku. "A-apa saya mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Iya! Kau selalu saja mengiyakan apa yang Ibuku minta tanpa memikirkan dirimu ataupun aku! Kenapa? Kau kasihan terhadapku karena aku cacat? Kau berpikir jika dirimu melakukan itu, aku akan senang?"

"Bukan begitu..."

Dia lalu meninggalkan aku diruang tamu, sedangkan dia masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah menutup pintu dengan keras.

Jantungku nyeri, terasa sesak seperti didalamnya ada tangan yang memerasnya kuat dan berulang-ulang.

Padahal aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu —mengasihani dirinya. Aku bahkan tidak pantas untuk berbuat seperti itu.

Memang aku melakukan itu tanpa pikir panjang, tetapi aku sudah yakin jika aku melakukannya, itu akan bagus untuk diriku maupun dirinya. Aku melakukan apapun yang Ibunya minta, sebab aku merasa nyaman. Lagi, seperti aku memiliki orang-orang disampingku. Aku ingin seperti itu selamanya. Tidak melulu harus sendirian dan kesepian sepanjang hidup.

Aku terus menatap pintu kamarnya yang tidak ada tanda jika dia akan membukanya. Kemudian aku mematikan AC. Lantas aku memilih berbaring diatas sofa yang dingin karena berjam-jam disembur udara dingin AC.

Biasanya, setiap malam aku selalu tidur nyaman diatas ranjang yang sama bersama Donghae, tanpa ada kelakuan tidak pantas terjadi diatasnya. Kami hanya berbagi kehangatan ranjang empuk beserta selimutnya.

Malam ini, tidak akan begitu.

Karena, Donghae telah salah tangkap apa yang aku ucapkan. Barangkali memang itu sikapnya, selalu berpatok dengan sudut pandangnya sendiri.

Tahu-tahu aku terbangun diatas ranjang. Badanku dingin, masih sedikit menggigil. Mungkin saja aku kedinginan diruang tamu semalam. Bahkan jika kakiku saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, aku seperti menyentuh bongkahan es. Padahal suhu dikamar ini sudah diatur sehangat mungkin.

Semalam, mungkin Donghae memindahkan aku.

Pintu kamar terbuka, membuatku harus mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua tanganku yang terus aku gosok untuk mendapat kehangatan, menuju pintu yang kini sudah ditutup kembali. Donghae masuk membawa nampan yang diatasnya penuh dengan makanan, untuk sarapanku.

"Maaf, kau jadi seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku juga bila ucapanku menyinggungmu semalam."

Kemudian, dia duduk ditepi ranjang, berniat menyuapiku. Semangkuk bubur dengan taburan potongan seledri yang harum dan irisan daging ayam. Aromanya gurih sedikit segar karena irisan seledri itu.

Aku merasa diperhatikan saat seseorang melakukan hal seperti itu kepadaku. Dia kekasihku, kekasih bohongan.

Hampir satu mangkuk bubur aku habiskan. Lantaran memang aku tidak sedang sakit, hanya kedinginan. Dan juga perutku begitu lapar, maka satu mangkuk pun bisa masuk kedalamnya. Ditambah segelas susu putih hangat buatannya.

"Bekerja denganku membuatmu kelaparan?"

"Mungkin?"

Setelah itu, dia kembali ke dapur untuk menaruh wadah kotor itu. Sementara aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar setelah merapikan itu semua.

Saat diluar, dapat aku lihat bila Donghae sedang mencuci peralatan kotor. Aku, berpikir sebentar, bahwa sekarang aku seperti majikannya.

"Perlu bantuan?" sambil menghampirinya, aku memasang sarung tangan berbahan elastis yang sebelumnya terletak di rak kecil. Lalu membantunya yang sedang mencuci. Aku membilas, dia yang mencuci.

Diantara rasa dingin yang masih membekas pada tubuhku, aku merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan menjalar dari dalam hati. Menyingkirkan segala kedinginan yang aku rasakan selama ini. Seperti aku memang hidup bersama dengannya atas kemauan sendiri-sendiri, tanpa paksaan.

"Kau tidak memiliki kekasih?"

Dengusan pelan keluar dari hidungku. Mungkin, kalau aku memiliki kekasih, aku tidak akan menerima hidup dengannya didalam satu apartemen. Seharusnya dia bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Ada.." balasku, dan dia menghentikan pekerjaannya. Mungkin dia berpikir seperti; lelaki mana yang mengijinkan kekasihnya bekerja dengan seorang lelaki dan diharuskan tinggal bersama?

"Dulu, tiga tahun yang lalu." setelah itu dia melanjutkan acara cuci piringnya.

Selama tiga tahun, hidupku memang benar-benar sendirian. Setelah Ayah dan Ibu meninggal, kakak menikah dengan kekasihnya dan tinggal di Busan. Sementara aku memilih pergi ke kota, mencari-cari kehidupan untukku sendiri. Tidak ada keluarga maupun teman, bahkan kekasih sekalipun. Aku habiskan setiap hari dari pagi sampai malam dengan bekerja, berharap kehidupanku membaik. Namun ternyata itu sulit. Sampai akhirnya, seorang wanita menempatkanku pada posisi seperti ini. Entah anugerah atau kesialan, tetapi aku nyaman.

"Sering, aku dicampakkan ketika kondisiku seperti ini. Mereka seolah tidak siap bila aku bergantung pada mereka. Atau mereka yang takut jika aku tidak bisa menanggung hidup mereka. Bahkan dia sekalipun."

Dia— yang aku yakini seseorang yang pernah begitu spesial. Atau malah, masih spesial. Mungkin Donghae dan aku tidak ada bedanya. Kami dicampakkan ketika kami tidak lagi sama seperti yang dulu, ketika kami dilihat kurang. Semenjak itu, aku tidak lagi percaya bahwa cinta itu apa adanya. Itu hanya sebuah kata-kata dimana aku harus selalu berusaha tetap berdiri ditempat itu, dan mempertahankan cinta apa adanya yang dimaksud.

"Jooha-ssi, apa kau bersedia menikah denganku?"

Sontak, itu membuat jantungku berdetak-detak tidak karuan, sampai kepalaku pun rasanya seperti dipukuli. Tanganku menjadi dingin, bibirku bergetar karenanya. Bahkan perutku seperti dihuni ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik didalamnya.

Terus aku menatap matanya yang juga menatap diriku dengan lembut. Matanya seperti bergerak-gerak, namun itu adalah selaput tipis yang terbuat dari air.

Aku, baru saja dilamar?

Aku maupun Donghae adalah sebagian kecil dari korban bernama cinta. Kami dicampakkan. Antara aku maupun Donghae, bukanlah sebuah cinta. Tetapi, ada kenyamanan yang besar diantara kami berdua. Dimana sebuah kebiasaan telah bersama sepanjang waktu, menghabiskan waktu pada tempat yang sama. Itu pasti yang membuat kami saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Apa boleh aku menerimanya?"

Lantas aku mengambil pelukan padanya tanpa melepas sarung tangan yang masih basah karena air. Aku merasa begitu bahagia, lantaran mulai saat ini ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyambutku, dan aku memiliki seseorang yang harus aku tunggu.

"Terima kasih..."

Donghae juga mengambil pelukan denganku. Dia bahkan menempatkan wajahnya pada lekuk leherku sambil sesekali mengecup surai hitam yang aku miliki.

Aku tidak pernah tahu isi hati atau kepala Donghae. Apa yang dia rasakan terhadapku, aku tidak pernah tahu. Barangkali yang dia rasakan adalah suatu kenyamanan seperti yang aku rasakan, tidak adanya cinta diantara kami.

Tidak lama setelah itu, aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di Taman terbuka disamping apartemennya. Dia sempat bertanya apakah dia harus memakai tangan palsunya atau tidak. Dia merasa pegal jika harus terus memakainya. Namun juga malu jika harus berjalan-jalan diluar tanpa sebelah tangannya. Lalu aku yakinkan dengan ucapan; tidak akan ada orang yang terus menatapmu hanya karena kau memiliki satu tangan. Dan dia akhirnya keluar tanpa tangan robotnya.

Aku berjalan disamping kanannya, menggandeng tangannya. Seperti hal ini benar-benar terjadi karena sama-sama cinta. Lantas aku menyuruhnya duduk sementara aku pergi sebentar untuk membeli es krim diseberang jalan.

Dia sempat menggerutu seperti seharusnya dia memakai tangan palsunya agar dia yang membeli es krim.

Aku memesan satu cup dengan rasa vanilla-chocolate. Lalu kembali sebelum mereka lumer menjadi air es. Aku sudah membayangkan, aku akan menyuapi sesendok es krim untuknya.

Namun beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai, dia sedang berdua dengan seorang wanita. Cantik dan modis, sejenis dengannya, kalangan orang kaya.

Saat aku melangkah lagi, wanita itu memeluk Donghae sambil sayup-sayup aku mendengar bahwa dia merindukan Donghae.

Tanganku dingin, hampir beku karena memeluk cup es krim. Kembali jantungku seperti diremas-remas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Pula dengan perutku yang menggulung sampai membuatku ingin terus melepas nafas dengan keras.

Rasanya ingin menangis saat dia membalas pelukan wanita itu sambil membalas jika dia juga merindukannya.

Sakit sekali!

"Permisi, Donghae-ssi?" panggilan dariku membuat mereka lepas pelukan. Lalu menatap kearahku yang mungkin mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Mengapa aku berpikir jika dia tidak mengharapkan aku kembali secepat ini?

"Dia siapa? Asistenmu?"

"Pekerjaan saya sudah selesai. Saya ijin untuk pulang."

Sambil sedikit menunduk, aku berbalik menunggungi mereka lalu berjalan lemas.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa sesakit ini sedangkan aku rasa tidak ada cinta diantara kami. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Seperti saat berada dikamarnya, aku seperti berdiri diatas awan yang lembut dan tidak akan sakit jika menjatuhkan diri diantara awan-awan tersebut. Namun jika aku jatuhkan tubuhku, rasanya begitu sakit lantaran itu adalah sebuah lantai keramik.

Bahkan sampai berada diujung jalan pun, tak ada langkah kaki maupun suara yang menghentikan aku. Dia tetap disana, bersama seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui siapa.

Dia lupa dengan waktu yang dihabiskan bersamaku, dia lupa dengan kenyamanan diantara kami berdua. Dia pun lupa saat dirinya memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, lalu saat dia mengecupi suraiku, saat aku menggandeng tangannya...

Aku menangis seperti orang gila disepanjang trotoar sambil memegang es krim yang melumer sampai menetes melewati jemariku.

Mungkin aku masih bodoh, melupakan apa yang ada diantara kami hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan. Mungkin aku lupa jika aku melakukan itu hanya demi uang. Mungkin aku lancang sampai menganggap semua itu dengan serius, padahal dia hanya bermain-main.

Aku terus terisak ditengah jalan. Mengingat segala waktu yang telah aku habiskan bersamanya. Mengingat waktu-waktu yang singkat dimana aku memiliki tempat untuk pulang dan merasa diperhatikan. Semua itu semu, sesaat. Kapanpun bisa berakhir lalu menghilang. Dan kapan itu adalah sekarang.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, selama itu pun, aku tidak kedatangan tamu yang aku harapkan. Entah itu Nyonya Sunhee, maupun Donghae sekalipun. Mereka seolah hilang dari bumi, seperti mereka tidak pernah ada, seperti mereka tidak pernah menyeretku untuk masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka yang memang teramat tinggi diatasku. Mungkin, karena dia, seseorang yang sesungguhnya mereka inginkan, telah kembali datang. Sedangkan aku yang hanya pengganti, memang harus pergi jauh-jauh.

Jangan berharap untuk mereka datang mencari dan meminta aku kembali. Sebab, itu tidak akan terjadi.

Kembali sebagai seorang kasir yang mungkin memang sudah jalan takdirku, hidup menjadi kasir tanpa bermimpi untuk hidup mewah karena kebaikan semu orang lain. Beruntungnya, cafe yang sempat aku tinggalkan, belum juga menemukan penggantiku hingga akhirnya aku yang mengisi posisi kosong itu, sebagai pengganti kasir yang kemarin keluar karena pekerjaan bodoh yang membuatnya terpuruk.

Itu aku.

"Kau sudah mendapat rumah baru?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, belum. Sementara aku masih di Sauna sampai mendapat rumah sewa dengan harga miring." sebab, aku pun memutuskan keluar dari rumah atap yang selama ini aku tinggali. Kemudian memilih hidup bersama Donghae beberapa minggu sampai akhirnya aku harus kembali pada kehidupan awalku. Sendiri dan miskin. Satu-satunya yang aku harapkan adalah Sauna yang hangat sampai aku mendapat kamar sewa yang bisa berteman dengan kebutuhanku.

"Sudah kubilang, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa waktu sampai kau mendapat kamar baru. Kau seperti tidak ada teman didunia ini sampai kau harus mengandalkan Sauna."

"Terima kasih, Baekyung. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagi pula, kau kan tinggal bersama adikmu yang masih sekolah. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Tapi kau bisa mengetuk pintuku kapan saja kalau kau lelah tinggal di Sauna."

Baekyung lalu kembali bekerja, memberi buku menu dan mengantarkan pesanan. Sementara aku masih berdiri dibalik meja kasir menunggu pelanggan untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran.

Bekerja, adalah satu-satunya cara dimana aku dapat sejenak lupa dengan Donghae yang beberapa hari ini benar-benar tidak mencariku. Barangkali lelaki itu memang lebih memilih wanita itu dari pada aku. Yang mana aku lihat, wanita itu semacam sebagian besar kenangan yang Donghae miliki.

Lantas, ketika dia memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya, itu hanya karena dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Barangkali dia berpikir itu adalah keberuntungannya, ada seseorang yang menerima dia apa adanya. Menerima kekurangannya—kecacatan dirinya.

Saat aku masih terpaku dengan pikiran itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menyadarkan aku dengan menggebrak meja kasir. Tidak sebegitu keras seperti pelanggan yang matah, tetapi untuk aku, itu mengejutkan.

"Kenapa kau kembali disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada disisi anakku?"

Wanita itu, adalah Ibu Donghae. Otak yang membuatku menjadi merasakan kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri; bahwa aku tidak tahu tempat. Mengharapkan posisi dimana bukan milikku.

Entah harus aku jawab apa pertanyaan beliau. Yang pasti, aku tidak mau menyalahkan diriku, pula tidak mau menyalahkan anaknya yang semena-mena itu.

Aku tidak mau berkata bila anaknya meninggalkan aku dengan wanita yang entah siapa itu setelah mengajakku menikah dengannya. Sebab, beliau tidak tahu-menahu soal aku dan Donghae yang hampir akan menikah. Beliau, hanya meminta agar aku menjadi kekasih anaknya.

Setelah meminta waktu dan aku menolak dengan alasan pekerjaan, wanita itu duduk sembari menunggu jam istirahatku tiba. Hanya butuh sekitar dua puluh menit lagi.

Dia duduk disana sendirian dengan tenang. Namun bisa aku lihat jika dirinya tidak benar-benar tenang. Sebab, dia tahu kondisi seseorang seperti aku, tidaklah harus pilih-pilih. Dia pasti tahu, aku akan menerima anaknya walau ada kecacatan. Dan memang begitu. Aku tidak pilih-pilih pun, sempat akan menjadi istri seorang arsitek kaya. Namun, ketika dia mengetahui jika aku kembali pada tempat awalku, maka artinya aku pergi dari pekerjaan menjadi kekasih anaknya. Lalu benar-benar mundur dari itu membuatnya merasa gusar. Lantaran, dia takut tidak ada yang mau menerima Donghae.

"Anda pasti tahu, jika saya kembali pada pekerjaan saya, saya sudah tidak memiliki urusan dengan anak Anda, maupun Anda sendiri. Semua hubungan atas nama pekerjaan, sudah tidak berlaku lagi."

"Baik, selama hampir satu bulan kau bertahan dengannya, aku terkejut bila kau dapat bertahan selama itu. Namun, selama itu, apa tidak ada setitik perasaan yang kau taruh padanya?"

"Barangkali memang saya telah terlanjur nyaman dengannya. Maka saya tidak mau melanjutkan itu. Lantaran, Donghae-ssi memiliki seseorang yang memiliki banyak kenangan bersamanya. Dan, lebih kurang satu minggu yang lalu, wanita itu datang. Yang mungkin adalah wanita yang selama ini Donghae-ssi simpan didalam hatinya."

"Dia kembali?" lantas aku mengangguk tanpa sebuah jawaban. Sebab, beliau pun rasanya mengenali wanita yang aku maksudkan barusan. Sudah jelas, jika wanita itu adalah kekasih Donghae, maka Ibunya pun pasti tahu. "Kau pasti berpikir, jika aku akan mengambil tindakan serupa Donghae. Membuka diri lagi untuk orang masa lalu." kulihat dia meremas jemarinya dengan gemas. Sedangkan wajahnya berpaling kearah luar, tanpa tujuan pasti. "Entah yang mana dia, dia pasti seseorang yang melakukan itu demi keuntungannya sendiri. Tanpa memikirkan perasaannya maupun perasaan Donghae yang terlalu berharap. Donghae begitu bodoh jika dia tidak bisa membedakan dua perasaan yang berbeda."

"Benar. Dan, saya sudah lepas dari Donghae-ssi. Jadi, saya berharap Anda pun berhenti menemui saya. Saya terlanjur sakit hati, ketika anak Anda meminta saya untuk menjadi istrinya. Namun, seolah dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal tersebut ketika wanita itu datang. Saya tidak mau jika saya menjalani hubungan hanya karena uang. Maupun dengan dirinya yang seperti tidak punya pilihan lain selain menikahi saya. Kasarnya, dia merasa tidak ada pilihan selain menerima saya yang menerima segala kekurangannya. Maaf, tetapi ini sangat mengganggu jika saya menyimpannya sendiri."

Beliau sempat memejamkan mata sembari mendeaah panjang. Sebelum mata coklatnya kembali menabrak kedua mataku.

"Kau memutuskannya dengan baik. Apa yang kau pikirkan memang seharusnya kau jalankan. Tidak peduli apapun itu. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, atau mengemis agar kau kembali pada anakku. Sebab, disini Donghae yang salah."

"Terima Kasih, Nyonya."

Hidupku, masih terlalu banyak penderitaan yang belum aku sadari. Atau mungkin mereka akan datang satu persatu saat penderitaan lain telah lenyap. Mereka silih berganti hadir didalam hidup, lebih setia dari seorang teman.

Layaknya malam yang selalu datang setelah pagi sampai sore membuatku sedikit ceria. Dia menawariku untuk menikah—seperti cerahnya hari-hari terangku. Namun, itu lenyap begitu saja karena seorang wanita, yang bagaikan senja diujung hariku. Lantas, membawa sebuah malam yang panjang.

Aku kembali berjalan-jalan sembari melihat-lihat info sewa rumah ataupun kamar yang cukup dengan gajiku.

Dari ujung ke ujung, mereka memberi penawaran yang sama—masih terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran seseorang seperti aku.

Biasanya, kamar atap disewakan dengan murah. Namun kata pemiliknya, akhir-akhir ini biaya sewa naik akibat cuaca ekstrim yang membuat mereka mengeluarkan biaya untuk merenovasi kamar atap mereka. Aku, seperti tidak punya pilihan. Mau membayar lebih, atau tetap tinggal di Sauna?

Kembali aku duduk setelah hampir setengah hari mencari rumah baru. Dari satu kompleks ke kompleks lain yang luasnya tidak kira-kira, membuat hari liburku tidak terasa. Mungkin jika aku tidak punya rasa malu, aku lebih suka menumpang pada Baekyung ketimbang luntang-lantung di Sauna. Namun sekali lagi, aku tidak memiliki sifat seperti itu.

 **Author's Pov**

Siang itu, cuaca benar-benar panas. Begitu pula dengan Jooha yang harus berhenti mencari rumah baru. Dia butuh istirahat beberapa menit sebelum kembali mencari kamar murahan.

Jooha masih duduk di bangku kayu yang terletak dipinggir jalan. Sementara tak jauh didepannya ada sebuah kedai es krim yang membuatnya bernostalgia dengan Donghae beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika Jooha membeli es krim yang hendak diamakan bersama Donghae, namun berakhir melumer es krim tersebut di tangannya.

Mengingat itu, sungguh mengecewakan sampai-sampai Jooha membuang nafasnya berulang kali. Sebentar menetralisir rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

Walaupun mulutnya terus berkata bila dia sudah tidak lagi memiliki hubungan semacam kekasih bayaran, tetapi Jooha tetap saja wanita yang berharap akan penjelasan. Dia, masih berharap jika Donghae datang dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mengenai siapa wanita tempo hari itu, kemudian alasan mengapa dia tidak juga menemui Jooha.Yang barangkali jawaban dari Donghae justru membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Es krim dengan rasa vanila ditaburi topping butiran coklat itu terus dia pandangi. Seperti tidak bernafsu memakannya. Jooha, hanya ingin melihat Donghae dari sana. Lantaran hidangan itu adalah satu-satunya yang membuatnya teringat dengan Donghae.

Tak berapa lama, atensinya bergerak memandang seseorang yang menarik kursi dihadapannya. Ada sedikit rasa terkejut ketika Jooha melihat orang tersebut. Seseorang yang sedang dipikirkan olehnyabaru saja, setiap harinya. Jooha sendiri tidak bermaksud menerka apa maksud kedatangan Donghae saat ini. Yang sebelumnya, dia berharap sebuah penjelasan akan Donghae berikan. Namun, sekarang dia hanya ingin melihat wajah itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf membuatmu pergi begitu saja." hanya sepenggal kalimat itu, Donghae diam dengan memandangi Jooha yang lebih memilih memandang es krim yang mulai mencair.

Bukannya tidak ingin melihat wajah pria yang telah mencampakannya, tetapi Jooha tak ingin perasaan gundah didalam hatinya timbul semakin besar. Lantaran dia tahu, jika dia terus menerus memandangi wajah Donghae, dia benar-benar akan terjatuh. Dan mungkin tidak bisa bertahan jikalau pria itu berubah pikiran untuk tidak menikahinya.

Lima menit berlalu, mereka sama-sama tidak menyerukan apa yang mereka ingin katakan. Jooha merasa terlalu berharap bila dia menyinggung masalah itu. Pula dia tidak mau dipandang terlalu ikut campur jika bertanya soal wanita yang kemarin.

Sedangkan Donghae, pria itu masih bingung harus berkata apa. Setelah membiarkan Jooha pergi begitu saja, Donghae sedikit ada rasa tidak enak dan menyesal. Tentu dia ingin mengejar Jooha waktu itu, tetapi waktu itu Donghae berada pada posisi dimana dia diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang masih dia harapkan.

Datangnya Yoon Sera semenjak kepergian wanita itu lima tahun yang lalu, adalah hal paling mengejutkan bagi Donghae. Pria itu tidak mau pergi begitu saja ketika Sera datang padanya. Pula dengan hatinya yang masih begitu besar direnggut oleh Sera, membuat keinginan untuk mengejar Jooha sangatlah tipis.

"Apa kau yakin mau menikah denganku? Yang kita sendiri tahu tidak ada cinta diantara kau dan aku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka karena harus hidup bersama seseorang yang tidak kaucintai." Gemuruh didada Jooha begitu besar. Dia seolah dilanda amukan badai setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae yang kentara jika pria itu hendak menarik ucapannya kemarin.

Sekadar untuk berbicara jika dia harus membatalkan pernikahan itu, Donghae mengatakan dengan cara seolah dia adalah pria baik-baik yang mementingkan perasaan orang lain.

Jooha terus menunduk memandangi es krim pesanannya yang terus mencair. Seperti hatinya yang perlahan meleleh, hancur tak berbekas. Mungkin, kemarin memang Donghae tidak memiliki pilihan apapun selain mengajak menikah wanita yang mau menerima kekurangannya. Namun sekali lagi, itu bukanlah akhir dimana Donghae harus menjalani hidupnya seperti itu.

"Entahlah..." Jooha membalas dengan nada sedikit parau. Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk membalas Donghae yang tidak memiliki mimik bersalah atau apapun. Seperti dia memang pria jahat yang pantas kehilangan satu tangannya. "Aku pun memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Kurasa, itu hal buruk jika kita berdua memilih menikah. Barangkali saat itu kau dan aku sedang berada didalam kesepian, yang mana membutuhkan seseorang berada disamping kita." Donghae mengangguk. Dia membenarkan apa yang Jooha katakan. Maka, dia memang tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah, atau kebingungan untuk menjelaskan bagaimana maksud kedatangannya.

"Maaf telah menempatkanmu pada posisi rumit seperti ini. Maafkan Ibuku juga atas semua yang dialakukan..."

Itu, bukanlah kesalahan yang dibuat Ibunya. Ibunya pun tidak seharusnya menerima permintaan maaf atas semua yang dilakukan olehnya. Karena, yang dia lakukan tidak melebihi batas. Hanya sebatas meminta menjadi kekasih anaknya. Ditambah, mungkin sebuah harapan jika gadis pilihannya benar-benar bersama anaknya. Namun, disini yang melakukan kesalahan adalah Donghae. Dia terang-terangan membuka kesempatan dengan hubungan serius seperti pernikahan. Kemudian mundur begitu saja lantaran wanita yang dia cintai kembali pulang. Seharusnya, dia cukup meminta maaf untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Wanita itu, adalah kekasihku. Dia kembali dan mengajakku untuk serius, dan mungkin beberapa minggu lagi kami menikah. Aku harap kau bisa hadir saat itu."

Bukan sekadar palu, yang Jooha rasakan adalah ribuan tombak menusuk jantungnya berkali-kali. Yang tidak meninggalkan lubang luka, tetapi meninggalkan bekas tak terlihat yang sakitnya mampu membuat dia menangis. Yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena rasa nyeri yang berkepanjangan. Dia tidak perlu tahu soal itu, Donghae pun tidak seharusnya berkata mengenai Sera kepada Jooha hanya karena dia dan Jooha telah sempat dekat.

Donghae telah pergi setelah memberinya harapan palsu, dan meninggalkan luka dalam yang tak dapatdisembuhkan. Pria itu tidak mengerti seorang wanita. Dia pikir, seorang wanita akan sama denganseorang pria yang mengalami patah hati. Jangankan berpikir seperti itu, Donghae pun tidak berpikir jika Jooha patah hati karenanya. Dia hanya berpikir, bila Jooha maupun dirinya memang berada didalam kekosongan yang mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang, seperti kata Jooha tadi. Jadi, meskipun mereka berpisah, tidak akan ada yang terluka. Itu yang Donghae pikir.

Jooha terus menangis didalam kedai es krim tak peduli tempat dan waktu. Dia hilang akal maupun rasa malu. Saat ini, yang Jooha rasakan hanyalah kesengsaraan, dan dia tidak bisa menahan itu semua. Dia ingin terus menangis untuk mengurangirasa sakit yang terus menyiksa dadanya.

Memang, patah hati akibat cinta yang baru bersemi, akan lebih sakit lantaran cinta itu tergolong menjadi cinta yang murni.

Jooha baru masuk kedalam kehidupan Donghae, dan dia baru merambat dipermukaan hati Donghae. Sedangkan wanita bernama Sera itu, adalah seseorang yang mengisi hati Donghae pada dasar terdalam sekalipun. Jooha, hanya sebatas lapisan minyak tipis diatas air dan kapanpun bisa tumpah akibat melubernya volume air yang semakin banyak. Seperti perasaan Sera yang terus menerus menjadi lebih besar, mampu menyingkirkan perasaan Jooha yang baru dirajut kemarin.

Gadis sengsara itu, terus menangisi kepergian pria yang tidak pernah menyukainya. Dia terus menangisi cinta yang dia berikan dengan sepenuh hati. Semuanya berakhir, dengan dia yang lagi-lagi dipermainkan perasaannya sendiri.

Halo, aku penghuni baru FFN.. salam kenal ya …


End file.
